gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Still Standing
I'm Still Standing by Elton John is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie and Quinn. It is the first of their two duets in this episode. They sing the song in the choir room for the New Directions assuring that Quinn is okay following the car accident in On My Way and how she is still "standing" despite being in a wheelchair. Lyrics Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'mma coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way But if you need to know while I'm still standing Artie with New Directions: You just fade away Artie and Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Artie and Quinn with New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus Artie with New Directions: You'd be a clown by now Artie and Quinn: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Artie and Quinn with New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn with New Directions (Artie): Don't you know, I'm still standing (Ooooh) Better than I ever did Artie and Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: Looking like a true survivor Quinn with New Directions: Feeling like a little kid (Artie: I'm still standing) I'm still standing Artie and Quinn with New Directions (Artie): After all this time (Standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah!) Quinn with New Directions (Artie): I'm still standing (Standing) Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Whoa uh oh) Artie and Quinn with New Directions: I'm still standing Quinn with New Directions (Artie): Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh) Artie and Quinn with New Directions (Artie): I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Oh oh...) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah yeah yeah yeah!) I'm still standing Quinn with New Directions (Artie): Yeah! yeah! yeah! (I'm still standing, I'm still standing) Artie and Quinn with New Directions: I'm still standing Trivia *This is Artie's and Quinn's first duet together and one of two that take place in the episode (the other one is Up Up Up). *With this song, all the failed Ballad duets sung at least one song with their partner. Gallery ISS3.jpg ISS2.jpg ISS1.jpg ISS4.jpg ISS1.png ISS8.png Tumblr_mb4eaaFKsh1rd0h9ko4_250.gif ISS7.png ISS6.png ISS5.png G03E15098.jpg ISS4.png ISS3.png tumblr_m2e5q7LimD1qg25zco3_250.jpg 14tumblr m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1 500.gif 18tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4 250.png gleeimstillstanding34234.jpg ISSQuinn.jpg ISSArtie.jpg ISSQuartie6.jpg ISSQuartie5.jpg ISSQuartie4.jpg ISSQuartie3.jpg ISSQuartie2.jpg 3140550096 1 2 aVOBNIwK.gif 0111.jpg Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Artie Quinn ISS.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three